Large commercial organizations typically rely on an army of white collar workers to perform various business tasks that are critical to the successful operation of the business. For example, engineering and other professional services, day-to-day administrative and executive tasks, customer support functions, and sales and marketing and sales activities. Generally most or all of these workers require a workstation including a desk.
Larger organizations will typically maintain an inventory of extra desks to accommodate the changing workforce needs of the organization. The cost of carrying and storing extra desk inventory can be significant. Often, desks are asymmetrical, with different versions to accommodate left and right handed facility layouts and/or left and right handed users. For example, the available space layout in a facility may require or be more efficiently accommodated with different desk arrangements. Additional inventory of extra desks is required to accommodate both left and right handed users.